Love Can Heal
by KeiaWinchester
Summary: Elena's in the woods and hurts herself. Who comes to the rescue? Only our favorite Salvatore and he helps her heal. Damon & Elena/tiny Tyler & Caroline  / Short One-Shot


**NEW STORY! This one's for H20polochick! I know almost everyone said the camping one, but I had already started this one and it will be shorter! I'm working on the camping one tomorrow!**

**This is after Klaus events, so he's dead and gone, but Steferine is still somewhere over the hills. Oh and in this story, Caroline is still working on her senses and controlling her urges. **

_**Love Can Heal**_

"Bye Caroline! Bye Bonnie!" Elena yelled as she hoped in her car and began to drive away from the Forbes' house.

"Bye 'Lena!" The witch and the vampire both yelled in unison.

It was 6 AM and Bonnie, Caroline, and I had just finished one of our many sleep-overs. I had to leave so early because Ric told me I had to be home when he and Jeremy left for the Historical Weekend Tour that everyone that was failing history had to go on. Jeremy wasn't failing; he just wanted to bump his grade up.

As I was driving, my car stopped. I panicked and quickly grabbed my phone and tried calling Ric.

**Call failed.**

This is when I started to panic. I saw a hill in the woods, so I started walking towards it. Nothing will get me, right?

**-With Alaric and Jeremy-**

"Gosh! Where is Elena? She should be here by now!" Alaric said as he walked to the front door and looking out as if it was going to change.

"Chill, will ya? I'm sure she'll be here any minute." Jeremy said trying his best to reassure his new guardian.

"I hope so." Ric said, now calmer than he was before.

**-30 minutes later-**

"OK, I'm sure that something's wrong. Elena's never late! Maybe we should call Damon to see if he can hear her, or Tyler to see if he can smell her, or maybe Bonnie could do a locator spell!" A panicked Jeremy said. "Wow. I've got some weird friends!"

"Yeah, Yeah, OK." Alaric said and dug his phone from his pocket. "I'll call Damon to see if they can help. You call Tyler and Caroline; I'm sure Bonnie's with her." After Rebekah woke, she forgave Elena was she was now friends with everyone, but she headed for the hills like Stefan and Katherine. After Klaus was killed by Damon, Tyler was back to his same, old cocky self.

Jeremy went to the kitchen to make the calls. Everyone said yes and that they were on their way.

After Jeremy made the calls, he walked in the living room to find everyone was there: Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, and Damon. Alaric went in the kitchen to get blood bags for the teens with fangs.

"That was fast. How did you get here?" Jeremy said as he said next to Bonnie and gave her a quick peck.

"Well Damon and I ran, Bonnie vanished herself here, and Tyler was on one of his daily runs when you called, so he wasn't far." Caroline said in her normal perky tone.

Jeremy nodded and Damon was the first one to speak, "So, Buffy, why are we here?"  
>Alaric then walked back in the living room, tossed the vampires a blood bag, and sat down in the arm chair, "First, NEVER call me Buffy again. Second, Elena missing, and we need your help to find her."<p>

Everyone sat there for a second to let the information sink in. Then Bonnie and Caroline talked about the last time they seen her.

"Can I have a personal item, like a hair brush or tooth brush. I can use a locator spell then you guys can go find her." Bonnie stated proudly as she looked around the room for reactions. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Jeremy, you go get it. She's your sister and it doesn't feel right going to one of my student's/step-daughter items." Ric said while swatting his hand dismissively.

With that, Jeremy ran upstairs and got her toothbrush. Then the witch started working her magic.

Alaric then realized what time it was, so he spoke up. "As much as we would like to help, Jeremy and I have to go. Can we leave? Man the fort, Damon?" Not waiting for his answer, he grabbed his duffle bag and Jeremy's arm.

With a nod Damon said, "Of course, I would love too!" He yelled behind the two with fake excitement.

**-With Elena, on top of the hill-**

"Stupid phone; I should have brought a-" Elena said and got on her tippy toes. Then she slipped on the slippery grass and fell into tons of overgrown prickly, sharp bushes. She continued rolling down the hill and hitting all kinds of bushes, flowers, and worse of all, hard, thick trees. When she got to the bottom of the hill, she had cuts, bruises, and even glass from the old beer bottles from the last party that was hosted there. If any kind of vampire came out right then and there, they would have been overwhelmed by the blood and fed on her. Since Klaus was dead, she didn't have to worry; not unless Stefan magically appeared. This was how she was going to die. She imaged getting drained by a vampire or torn into shreds by a werewolf. Instead it was slow and painful, not quick and easy.

She decided not to die like this. She began whimpering and crying out for help, hoping or a vampire, or even a human at this point, to hear her.

**-at the Gilbert House with everyone else—**

"Trees, lots of trees, umm... there's beer bottles all over the ground, like someone had a party." Bonnie said with closed eyes and in a mediating form.

Everyone exchanged confused glances until realization hit Tyler like a ton of bricks and said, "Mason's party! Mason had a party on top of that hill in the woods 2 days ago! She's there! That's where she is!" Tyler said and ran out the house at werewolf speed as everyone followed him. Bonnie told Caroline to go without her because she had to get to school.

It took them a little under 3 seconds to get to the Mystic Falls Woods.

After a couple more minutes, Caroline stopped, sniffed and vamped out.

"Grab her!" Damon yelled at a Tyler, who was busy looking in the other direction. He turned to grab his crazed girlfriend and injected her with a small dose of vervain.

"You keep those?" Damon said pointing to the empty needle.

"Well, a gun wouldn't help much, would it? In a world filled with vampires, it's the only choice. We'll be back around noon, if you haven't found her." Tyler said and with that he took off, super speeding though out the woods.

"Elena!" Damon yelled, echoes bouncing of the boulders next to him. He'd been calling her name, with no response. He couldn't even smell her blood, or her vanilla scented shampoo. His legs were sore and his voice was hoarse from yelling.

Then he heard it.

A groan.

"Help." A soft, quiet voice whimpered. If I didn't have vampire hearing, I wouldn't have heard it. With his sore legs, he sped to the source only to find a bruised, broken Elena.

Elena's shirt was basically gone while her shorts were ripped into shreds. She had cuts all over her face and her eyes were closed. Bruises covered her legs and stomach. Her right wrist was bent at an unnatural angle.

She whimpered in pain as she tried to move and her eyes shot open as Damon approached the girl.

"Damon, I need help." She cried as he carefully scooped her up in his large arms and began walking towards the Boarding House.

"I know, Kitten. Do me a favor and closed your eyes again. We'll get home faster." Damon said as he looked down at the scarred beauty.

After a mumbled "Okay" she closed her eyes tight and prepared for what was going to come next.

Damon nodded at nothing in particular and raced towards the Boarding House at top speeds. The wind pulled Elena's hair back, onto Damon's chest and arms. Her legs dangled, her hands clenched Damon's leather jacket, and her vision blurred.

Soon the wind stopped and everything became clear again when she opened her eyes. She felt a soft, silky fabric under her as he lowered her onto a bed. She took a mental note of the high bed with 4 posts at each end and gold bed spread, unlike Stefan's plain blue bed.

Damon's room.

"Were here." Damon said and walked into his bathroom. "Take your shirt off."

Normally, Elena would protest against doing such a thing, but he was going to help her. As she began taking her shirt off, she cried out in agony. Damon was next to her in an instant with worried eyes and a first aid kit in hand.

With a relived sigh, he said "Your wrist is broken."

He put his hands on both of Elena's hips and pushed her upward, leaning her back on the headboard.

"I'll buy you a new shirt." Before Elena could process what he said, a finger slid from the top her shirt to the bottom, popping her buttons off and ripping the fabric. Elena didn't care. Not this time. He was going to help her heal and get better.

"Stay just like that. This is going to burn, but just stay still." Damon said as he opened a brown bottle and soaked a cotton-ball with the liquid. He grabbed her left arm and gently applied the cotton-ball all over. She hissed in pain every time he got to a cut or scratch.

"Why didn't you give me blood?" She asked after he was done cleaning her cuts.

"Your body will get used to my blood, so sometimes it has to heal by itself." Damon replied to Elena while going though his dresser draws to get PJ's for her. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She whispered back while catching the clothes that he tossed her.

Damon turned on his heel and left for the kitchen.

Elena looked into her lap, which held a black t-shirt and red boxers. "_At least he gave me to go past my waist",_ Elena thought.

She straightened up and began putting on her shirt. With one hand and cuts everywhere, it was a hard job. After hitting her wrist two more times, she gave up and called for Damon.

"Damon?" She whispered, testing his hearing. In a blink of an eye Damon was next to her on the bed with a smirk on his face.

"Yes?"

With a sigh, she replied "Can you put my shirt on, please?"

As he sat up and his smirk grew a bit more, he helped Elena into her shorts and shirt, careful not to hit a sore spot and cause her more pain.

Elena said her "Thanks" and lay down. Damon covered her up with his thick golden brown sheets and made a move to leave.

"Stay." Elena said as she caught his arm and pulled him back to his side of the bed.

Damon gave her the are-you-sure look and she gave a little nod in reply.

Damon kicked his shoes off and settled into his bed. Elena moved over and laid her head on his chiseled chest and he wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

"Goodnight, Damon." Elena said before she drifted into a deep slumber. Her breaths slowly evened out and her mouth was slightly partied.

"Goodnight, Kitten."

**Aww... happy endings for all! I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Here's the thing... I've never tumbled down a hill, so I didn't know how to write her injuries.**

**I also came up with another story and I'm going to be working on it today! Look for the first chapter today (or tomorrow)!**


End file.
